Stay
by Monica Jonas
Summary: Aurora percebe que seu verdadeiro amor não é mais Phillip.


**Tema: Once Upon A Time**

**Shipper: Aurora e Mulan**

**Stay**

Estávamos há dias andando sem rumo no meio da floresta. Mulan havia me dito que poderíamos resgatar Phillip, que poderíamos trazer sua alma de volta e então eu finalmente poderia tê-lo novamente. Mas isso já não me animava como antes. Na verdade isso nunca foi o real motivo da minha alegria e determinação. No momento em que Mulan devolveu meu coração e disse que existia uma possibilidade de salvarmos Phillip, eu não me alegrei pelo fato de acha-lo, e sim pelo fato de que continuaríamos juntas, de que Mulan não me abandonaria e que ainda havia algo que nos aproximava.

Ela fez coisas por mim que jamais outra pessoa fez, nem mesmo Phillip. Ele pode ter quebrado a minha maldição do sono, mas Mulan me defendeu sem ao menos ter alguma ligação comigo, mesmo eu a tratando rudemente em alguns momentos por ciúmes de Phillip, ela ainda permaneceu do meu lado e lutou para que nada me acontecesse. Sim, ela prometeu a Phillip que iria me proteger, mas ela poderia muito bem ter me abandonado assim que ele partiu e continuar sua vida.

Mulan era intrigante. Uma mulher diferente, era impossível não prestar atenção nela. Era uma jovem bonita, corajosa, decidida, protetora, forte, inabalável, tudo que eu nunca fui nem nunca seria – exceto talvez o fato de ser bonita – e isso não me chateava como deveria. Na verdade isso me admirava. Eu devia me sentir aborrecida por uma mulher tão incrível como ela ter passado sabe lá quanto tempo com o meu príncipe. De fato isso me aborrecia no inicio, mas depois de conhecê-la melhor esse sentimento se transformou em pura admiração.

Estava deitada em uma caverna escura sob uma cama de folhas improvisada por Mulan. Não conseguia dormir, e não era pelo fato da maldição do sono, e sim pela mulher que estava parada na entrada da caverna. Meus olhos se desviavam para ela enquanto tentava decifrar porque parecia tão obcecada pela morena.

Decidi seguir meus instintos e fui até ela, me postando ao seu lado e analisando sua expressão séria. Ela mirava o horizonte como se buscasse uma solução para algum problema. Suspirei e segui seu olhar. Realmente a paisagem ajudava a pensar.

- Acharemos Phillip. – disse e meus olhos se voltaram para seu rosto ainda sério.

Por um momento apenas fitei seus olhos escuros que pareciam esconder segredos de uma vida toda. Eu queria saber o que ela viveu, o que já enfrentou, o que a motivou a virar uma guerreira. Queria saber tudo sobre ela. E quando pensava nisso chegava a me esquecer de Phillip, o que era confuso para mim. Porque ela dominava mais meus pensamentos do que meu príncipe? Phillip era meu verdadeiro amor e só penso em como será quando Mulan se for, quando ela seguir sua vida sem mim. Isso me doía. Doía-me mais do que a ideia de perder Phillip para sempre.

- O que irá fazer depois de encontrarmos Phillip? – perguntei sem saber ao certo o que deseja ouvir como resposta.

- Irei partir e vocês poderão viver juntos. – respondeu e pude ver que seu olhar entristeceu-se por alguns instantes e ela voltou a mirar o horizonte.

Foi então que percebi que não era aquilo que eu queria. Phillip já se fora, eu o amei de verdade e irei lembrar-me dele com carinho, mas agora eu já não o quero ao meu lado. Quis me bater por pensar assim, mas eu não poderia negar uma verdade dessas. Eu poderia não ser corajosa antes, mas iria ser agora. Iria ser uma nova Aurora, mais determinada e forte! E o primeiro passo seria admitir meus sentimentos e lutar pelo meu amor sem preconceitos ou julgamentos. Sim, eu estou apaixonada por Mulan e não irei deixa-la ir embora.

- Vamos parar de procura-lo. – falei ficando de frente para ela. Mulan me encarou como se eu fosse louca. – Eu não quero trazer Phillip de volta.

- Aurora, você enlouqueceu?! Cora ainda está te manipulando?! – indagou me analisando como se procurasse algo errado.

- Não Mulan! Eu estou normal, é só que eu não amo mais o Phillip e não acho justo tentar trazê-lo de volta apenas para lhe dizer isso. – ela ainda me encarava como se eu tivesse perdido a sanidade.

- Como é possível? Ele te libertou com um beijo de amor verdadeiro! – ela me disse como se fosse a resposta para todos os meus problemas.

- Eu sei Mulan! Mas o coração é mesmo um mistério nesses assuntos! Não se pode lutar contra o amor. – suspirei.

- Então porque está desistindo do seu amor?! – indagou e podia ver em seu olhar que ela não entendia a situação.

- Porque Phillip não é mais meu amor Mulan! É você! – praticamente gritei e ela ficou paralisada.

Quando achei que ela iria me bater ou continuar me dando sermões sobre Phillip ser meu verdadeiro amor e eu estar completamente louca, me virei para entrar na caverna, porém ela me segurou pelo braço e sua expressão estava mais relaxada e um sorriso estampava seus lábios.

- Você me ama? – perguntou quase num murmúrio.

- Eu amo. E vou entender se não sentir o mesmo. – respondi tentando me acostumar com a possibilidade.

Ela deu uma risada tímida e antes que eu pudesse questioná-la, ela me beijou.

Podia jurar que uma luz se acendeu entre nós quando nos beijamos. Mas pode ter sido somente minha imaginação, pois foi isso que eu senti naquele momento. Como se minha alegria pudesse ser transmitida através de mim por uma luz. Nos separamos rindo e fitei seus olhos que agora parecia brilhar.

- Promete que jamais vai me abandonar? – indaguei segurando suas mãos.

- Prometo Aurora! Sempre estarei ao seu lado. – afirmou determinada.


End file.
